Skin
by RedTheAmazing
Summary: :The M rated story to Penguin. RenjiXOC: All I want you to do is take it off.


**Okay! Here we go!**

**I have never written anything for this category, and I didn't think I would be in the first place, but here I am writing one.**

**This goes along with my other story Penguin which you can find in my profile (duh). **

**Anyways – Enjoy!**

**Song – Skin: Rihanna**

**. . .**

Today wasn't going to smoothly for Safaia. Rukia and Rangiku had dragged her out shopping for Renji's birthday, even though she didn't want to. Especially with Rangiku around; who know what's gonna happen.

Then she got her answer.

"Rangiku, I don't think this is a good idea." Rangiku dragged her into the lingerie store anyways.

"Nonsense! It a great idea!" Safaia blushed at the idea of this. Sure, they've done it before but this was his _birthday_. She didn't think this was the best idea for a present.

"Wait! Rangiku!" Safaia tried to pull away from her grip, but she only dragged her further into the store.

"No 'buts' only boobs!" Safaia rolled her eyes as Rangiku took matching sets off the racks. After a few confused looks from Safaia and a bunch of no's from Rangiku; she went to ask the lady that was walking around for some help.

"This is bad, Rukia..." She looked to her left only to find her looking through some black bra's, "Rukia?"

"Hush, I need a new one." Safaia stared at her until she was dragged again by Rangiku and thrown in a large dressing room with a little red bra and panties that had a little black bow on the left hip. It was a dark lacy texture, but it fit nicely to her body.

"How is it, Safaia?" she sighed and smiled. She'd get it.

"I'll buy it." she heard Rangiku squeal.

"Yay~!"

**. . .**

_The mood is set,  
So you already know what's next.  
TV on blast,  
Turn it down,  
Turn it down.  
Don't want it to clash,  
With my body screaming now.  
I know you hearin' it,  
You got me moaning now.  
I got a secret that I wanna show you, oh.  
I got a secrets imma drop em to the floor, oh. _

Renji got home after being only with the guys. They took him to a bar, had a few drinks and many laughs. He didn't have any drinks though, even though they pressured him to have at least one. He wanted to come home at least sober.

He opened and closed the door, "Faia! I'm home!"

"Up stairs!" Renji looked up at the stairs and smirked. He ran up them and opened the door to find her sitting in bed in her little outfit that she got earlier.

"Whoa.." She giggled and fell over onto the bed.

"Yeah I can't act sexy..." She looked up at him as he walked over to her on the bed.

"But you sure as hell look it, babe." She blushed as he got closer.

"Happy birthday, baby."

_So why you standing over there with ya clothes on,  
Baby strip down for me,  
Go on take em off.  
Don't worry baby,  
Imma meet you half way,  
Cause I know you wanna see me. _

He crashed his lips onto hers and pushed her back onto the bed gently, as she started to unbutton his shirt and his pants. He separated from her lips to throw off his jeans and his shirt before going back to her. He pressed his body against hers, and she wrapped her legs around his hips. He messed with the clasp of her bra until it unclasped. He throw off the useless item and started to massage her breasts.

_Almost there,  
So baby don't stop what you're doing.  
Softer than them others  
Boy I know you wanna touch.  
Breathing down my neck,  
I can tell ya wanna -  
And now you want it like,  
Want you to feel it now.  
I got a secret that I wanna show you, ou.  
I got a secret Imma drop em to the floor, ou. _

She started to slip his boxers off and pull his hair out of it's tight pony tail just as he slipped off her frilly panties. They looked at each other with love and passion in their eyes. He laid his arm to the side and put another on her hip. He felt her gasp into the kiss as he slowly pushed into her, then out. She dug her nails into his back with every slow thrust, and he waited for her body to react before going a little faster.

She began to lean into him, giving him confirmation to push forward. His thrusts became faster and more consistent as he heard a moan come from her mouth and her hips began to move with his. He drove deeper and hard with the heat building in between them. His heart started to beating faster and faster with every push and reaction he got from the woman under him. She moaned as she wrapped her arms around his shoulder. Renji lifted her hips a bit higher and aimed at a different angle. Safaia reacted immediately, latching her hands onto the sheets.

"Ahhh... Renji!" she was cut off by her own moan as he hit that soft spot over and over again. Her moans got louder and louder. She began to tremble with pleasure.

He grunted as he quickened his pace. He began to slam harder into her, then out. He went deeper into that same spot every time, and Safaia's loud moaning sent his body reeling. He could no longer tease and he couldn't stop. He lifted her hips with his motions as his other hand clenched the sheets beside her body.

_No heels,  
No shirt,  
No skirt,  
All I'm in is just skin.  
No jeans,  
Take em off,  
Wanna feel your skin.  
You a beast, oh.  
You know that I like that.  
Come on baby,  
All I wanna see you in is just skin. _

The bed started to rock violently as he pumped in and out of her. She began to tremble as she felt herself growing near, "Renji!"

Renji breathed loudly and continued as she screamed his name, "Faia..." He attempted to go longer, but let out a grunt as he released into her and hit his peak. He began to lower her as he slowed his pace. Safaia's body twitched and her walls tightened on him. She breathed in and out fast as she tried to slow her heart rate. She felt Renji slow down until he stopped and put his forehead on her shoulder.

He collapsed onto her and his head fell in between her neck and her chest. He tried to quiet down his breathing as he listened to her heart beat. It was strong and beating as fast as his was, "Faia..." She smiled.

"Hmm?"

"I love you.." he wrapped his arms around her waist and closed his eyes. She entangled her hands into his hair as she closed her eyes.

"I love you too.."

**Epilogue**

Safaia sat on their bed, chewing on her nails. It had been a month and she took the pill.

Right?

She fell onto her side and curled into a ball, "Damn it.."

Renji walked though the door and up the stairs, "Faia, I'm back." he opened the door to see her curled up in the middle of the bed, "Babe?" he sat next to her and put his hand on her waist. She giggled as he tickled her.

"Hi." She smiled up at him and she turned to lay on her back.

"What's wrong?" he smile faded and she grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach.

"Guess."

He smiled and so did she.

**. . .**

**DONE! I will continue this in Penguin.**

**Review and Fave please~ :D**


End file.
